Forehead Kisses
by 0.witnesses
Summary: A recount of the times Lucas kissed her head and the one time he missed.


I made this small one-shot because I needed some cute Lucaya.

-AGA-xx

* * *

Forehead kisses

The first time it happens, she texts him with tears streaming down her cheeks, she asks him to come because she doesn't think she can handle the pain, she thinks she might explode and he is the only one that can hold her all together.

After a while he knocks on the window, he probably came running, his breathing is heavy, he has sweat on his neck, but he knew that she needed him, even though the text simply said _"do u want to come over?"_ , he knew and he came rushing immediately.

She opens the window and he enters the room with ease, it's not his first time sneaking in, even though the house is empty he makes no sound. They stand in front of each other, she is scared of telling him what happened, she doesn't know what he would do if he finds out. The room is dark, but the street lights shine on her face and he notices that she's been crying.

He steps closer, "I'm here" he whispers and she crumbles in his arms. He is holding her up, her head is rested on his chest, she is sobbing. This is so not her, she thinks, she never shows her emotional side, what would people think if they saw tough, strong Maya Hart in this state.

She holds onto him and he stays there until the tears stop coming out. "Are you okay?" He asks, searching for her eyes, but she avoids the look and simply nods. "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

She doesn't need to answer and he is already looking for something to watch, something bloody just like they both like it.

Both of them sit in the bed, she is still sniffing, so he covers her with a blanket and hugs her, because he knows that she just needs him there.

After two movies she has fallen asleep next to him, a hand tightly grabbing his shirt. He kisses her forehead, very gently, careful not to wake her up. She doesn't react to the kiss, careful not to let him know she is awake.

* * *

The second time he is sick, he came to school with a red nose and a raspy voice. When he came to say hello to both girls in the morning, they looked at him with pity eyes.

"You should go" Maya says to him with a serious look.

"It's just a cold" he says, grabbing her books and walking them to class as he always does.

They see each other again at lunch, his eyes are heavy, his sniffling constant and if his nose gets any redder she will start calling him Rudolph or saying Christmas came early or that Santa will put him in the shed for escaping or any of the other 5 jokes she has in mind. She doesn't say anything though, because she gets worried when he doesn't reach for her pudding as she takes his plate of tater tots.

"Why won't you go home?" She says.

"Because it's nothing" he responds.

In history, one of the classes they share, he falls asleep. Now that is not Lucas at all, but she doesn't wake him up and she does her best to prevent the teacher from noticing. When the bell rings and he jumps from the desk she looks at him sternly.

"Will you just go home?"

"Maya, stop it, I'm fine" he sounds like he's pinching his nose.

But when he wakes up in the enfermery and she has an angry look on her face, he knows he should've gone home the first time she said.

"You fucking moron, you passed out in algebra, Billy and professor Jacobs had to carry you here. You are so unbelievably stubborn, I've been telling you all day that you should leave... Oh but you have to be Ranger Rick and if you can handle a bull you can take a cold." She said the last part with the thickest accent accent she could manage.

He just laughs at her before coughing and feeling the pain on his chest.

"Will you just fucking leave?" She said one last time.

"Only because you asked so nicely" he sits up and gives her a smile. "You can go to class now, I'm fine".

"Oh, I'm not leaving until I see you walk out of those doors" she puts her hands on her hips.

He rolls his eyes, grabbing his backpack from the floor and standing up.

"Will you at least kiss me goodbye?" He says playfully.

"Get your contagious germs away" she responds pushing him away.

He quickly moves like the basketball player he is and sneaks a kiss on her forehead, then he walks out of the doors and goes home.

Riley points out if Maya is this happy about Lucas going home, the blonde girl says she needs a quiet day from time to time, although she touches the print of his kiss fresh on her forehead when nobody is watching her.

* * *

The third time they are at the Winter Ball. "Wanna dance Huckleberry?" An out of breath blonde asked him, her cheeks a little flushed and a smile on her face that warmed his little heart. He didn't know what to say, he was kinda nervous of dancing with Maya after the conversation he had had with Farkle and Zay earlier that week.

 _"So you are going together with Maya?" Zay asked, as Lucas put his books in his locker. "Like your date?"_

 _"No, she's not my date, we are going together as friends" Lucas responded closing the metal door, tired of responding to the same question his friends had asked him a few minutes ago._

 _"But you're going to the Winter Ball, with her?" Zay repeated, Lucas gave him a dry look, his patience running thin."Does she know you are going as 'friends'?"_

 _"Well, yeah, I told her that since nobody had asked her and I didn't know who to take and you have Jessica and you have Smackle and Riley is going with Charlie, I said that this way we wouldn't be the only ones without a date." Lucas finished, heading to the cafeteria with his friends._

 _"So she is your date!" Zay said, but before Lucas could answer him, Farkle interrupted._

 _"But when you mean that nobody asked Maya, does she know Paul Jennings was going to ask her before you scared him away?"_

 _"I didn't scare him away" Lucas said raising his eyebrows. "I kindly explained him that he was not her type"._

 _"Of course" Farkle said sarcastically, nodding his head._

 _"So, just to see if Farkle and I understood" Zay stopped before the entrance to the cafeteria. "You are taking Maya to the dance?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Just as friends?"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _"And she feels the same way?" Zay finished his questions._

 _"Well, yeah, I mean, I guess."_

 _"I know I'm not an expert in the dating field, but a dance is a synonym for date and Maya might interpret it that way." Farkle said very seriously._

 _"Yeah, man, you have to be careful about what you do at the dance if you don't want her to think it's a date." Zay told his best friend, putting his hand on his shoulder._

"C'mon Heehaw, I know is not your regular square dancing, but I'll show you." He raised his brow, with a playful grin. She extended her hand at him. " _I can show you the world..."_ She started singing, making him laugh "Let's go, or I'll keep singing" she threatened him, he rolled his eyes and finally stood up, after all it was just a dance. He took off his jacket and followed her to the center of the room, filled with dancing teens, even Smackle was dancing.

Riley and Charlie had disappeared a while ago, which made Lucas a little uneasy, but Maya stopped him, ' _let her live a little'_ were her exact words. Jessica looked like she was having a blast listening to Zay's crazy stories. Farkle and Smackle were dancing in an area left only for them and their exaggerated dance moves. Maya was jumping around, moving her blonde hair everywhere, her hips flowing with the rhythm of the song. Lucas was dancing next to her, not sure of where to put his eyes, they kept falling on his date. They were not kids anymore and Maya stopped dressing as such, her outfit for the dance was short and tight, making sure it fitted her curves perfectly and one cowboy couldn't avoid the hypnotic effect her dancing had on him.

He got closer to her with each beat of the music, she grabbed his tie and yanked him in so he could be in front of her, his hands fell over her hips and they kept moving together, her rhythm guiding his moves. He was enjoying this, he didn't care about what his friends had said, they were both happy in the center of the dance floor, they were sweaty and out of breath but having the time of their lives.

"Abigail Adams High School are you having fun?" The DJ asked and every kid in the room screamed. "Alright! We are taking it a little slower so you can catch a breath".

Lucas and Maya stopped dancing, some kids left the dance floor, other couples joined to dance, even some of the chaperones and teachers had come in. The other two had stayed, unsure of what the rules for friends were about slow dancing.

"Do you wanna dance this song?" Lucas asked her in a low voice. He noticed the small smile she tried to hide from him by tugging her hair behind her ear.

"Why not?" She asked, putting her hands around his neck and stepping closer to him. "But if you step on me, I'll kick your ass". He laughed at the threat because even with heels he was a lot taller than her, but he still made sure to take each step carefully. As the song was coming to an end, she had ended up resting her head on his chest, his head resting over hers. They remained that way for second or two after the song finished, finally breaking apart by the kiss he placed naturally on her forehead.

* * *

"Can I look now?" Lucas asked from the floor, his back resting on the bed, his eyes closed.

"Not yet!" Maya answered from the bed, with her sketch book over her lap as she colored and put the finishing touches to her drawing. "You asked like two seconds ago!"

"Because I'm tired of having my eyes closed and I can't feel my butt anymore." He said, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I'm about to finish, just chill!" She replied, focused on her task.

After a few minutes, she took her sketchbook and held her drawing I'm front of her so she could give it one last examination, she was finally pleased with it, she had spent hours trying to get it done for her art project due tomorrow. The only reason Lucas was there was to give her a second opinion and for company while she worked. She found it more relaxing when he was there, they joked around and talked about anything for hours non stop.

"I'm done" she said. "You ready Huckleberry?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed taking his fists to the airs in victory. "I was starting to think I'd spent the night here. Let me see it!" He turned around to face her, she was hugging the sketchbook, covering the new drawing.

"Before I show you" she started "you have to promise you will give me your unbiased opinion." She raised her brows when he didn't respond, he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I _always_ do" he said seriously "it's not my fault they're all great." His smile grew wider as her cheeks flushed.

She finally turned the sketch book around to show a beautiful landscape, it was a prairie with tall grass and yellow flowers everywhere, a barn could be seen in the horizon line, the sky was of a clear blue, no clouds. The perspective of the image was from below a tree, some branches could be seen offering shadow to the person under it. Lucas' mouth open a bit, his heart began to run faster, a sensation in his stomach he wasn't familiar with.

"It's my farm" he said quietly, but she listened, she tugged her hair behind her ears not sure if his reaction was a good sign.

"Do you like it?" she asked. He focused his eyes on the blonde girl.

"That's the picture I sent you last summer" he said. They were quiet for a moment, she was looking at the floor, regretting showing him the drawing on the first place and he was staring just at her. "It's beautiful."

She looked back at him, he had a smile on his face, the one she loved, the one he tried to hide when she teased him, the same one he had every time he saw her in the mornings.

"Really? I wasn't sure if you were going to like it." She told him, setting the sketchbook next to her.

"Are you kidding? It's amazing!" He said standing up and grabbing the book, looking closely at the details she had put into it. "You know... my mom would love this." Maya, who was giggling at his sudden rush of emotion, felt silent.

"You're telling me that Momma Friar, _the_ Momma Friar would like something I did?" she asked him, standing on the bed.

Lucas laughed loudly at the question.

"Believe it or not, Maya... you're her favorite." he whispered the last part, her cheeks flushed and her mouth was wide open, her eyes glinted with excitement.

"Yay!" she screamed and without telling Lucas or warning him, she jumped over him. He barely caught her, stumbling a little bit when she landed over him. He was very strong and held her small body with ease, his hands steadying her thighs, as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She was hugging his head tightly at first, afraid that he would drop her.

He could hear her heartbeat, loud and strong and fast. She let go of his head once he had stabilized her and she was sure he wouldn't let her fall. She planted a small kiss on his forehead, before he placed her on the floor. He was unsure if she could hear his heart, because he could hear it as drums on his ears.

* * *

He was running as fast as he could to her place, an envelope in his hand that he held as tightly as he could. It was very early in the morning, he had run out of his house in his pajama that consisted of his training shorts and luckily he had been wearing a shirt that night, otherwise he would have gone out to the street shirtless. His hair was a mess, he was sweating, but the only thing he was thinking about was her, he wondered if she had gotten her envelope too. He wasn't even sure if she would be awake, probably not, but he didn't care, he had to be there and they had to open them together, because that piece of paper defined their future.

When he reached her building, he began climbing the stairs that lead to her room, after his first flight of stairs he remembered that it had come that morning and she wouldn't have the envelope, so he turned around and made his way to the entrance of the building. He checked the mail boxes downstairs, the Hart's box was never locked, because on the words of Katy Hart _"The only mail we get is bills and if they disappear, better for me"_. There it was, badly tucked, a big yellow envelope with the logo of NYU. Lucas was sweating, his heartbeat was fast, he craved a glass of water, but he went out of the building again, this time holding both of their envelopes.

When he was just outside the window he kneeled down and tried to clean the sweat from his forehead. He knew she was asleep, at that moment he realized he didn't have a plan on how to wake her up, she was not a morning person and would be pissed when she saw him. He knocked on the window gently, he didn't hear any movement inside.

"Maya!" He whispered, tapping again on the window. "Maya, it's me! Open up!"

He heard a loud moan, her bed cringing and angry steps walking towards the window. She opened the curtain a little bit, her eyes squinted due to the light.

"You have to be kidding" she mumbled under her breath "what do you want?" she said, without opening the window. He grabbed the envelopes and held them in front of her, her eyes widened in surprise. "Is that mine?" she asked.

"Yeah, will you now let me in?" he said.

She unlocked the window and stepped back, fixing her hair a little bit. He made his way inside, almost taking her lamp to the floor.

"Did you steal my mail?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Is that my shirt?" he responded. It was, in fact his shirt, she had borrowed it one time they were at his house making cookies for their bake sale in sophomore year, he forgot to put the lid on the blender and they ended up covered in milk and egg. Maya had said she would give it back, but after sleeping in it she considered it hers, after all it was the most comfortable shirt she had. Lucas didn't care if she had his shirt, he thought that no one else would look as good a she did with it.

"The envelope?" she asked him, taking him out of his trance.

"Oh, yeah" he said handing her hers.

"How are we going to do this?" she said nervously reading the sticker with her name on it. "Like do we open them at the same time or what?"

"Yeah, we can do that." He opened the flap on the envelope and Maya imitated him. They looked at each other, scared of the words that would decide their next chapter in their lives. They had talked about this moment ages ago, they would open them together, they would be accepted, they would go to college together, they were so determined back then, now they were frozen by the insecurities of denial, what would happen if one of them didn't get in. He looked at her, trying to find in her eyes a voice that could calm his nerves. "Are you ready?" He asked her, taking a piece of paper of the envelope. She didn't answer, she had her eyes fixed on her envelope.

"I can't do this" she finally said. "What if one of us doesn't make it? We both know that between the two of us you have better chances of getting in than me."

"Maya c'mon, we..."

"No, Lucas, you open yours first" she interrupted him. He knew he couldn't change her mind right now, she was scared, she needed to see that everything was going to be the same, no matter what the results were, though he was positive she had gotten in.

"Fine." He said, he took the paper with both hands, and stretched it out. His eyes travelled along the paper. "Mr. Lucas Friar... we are happy to inform you that your application to NYU has been accepted!" Her eyes glinted with joy, but it only lasted a few seconds before dropping back to her paper. Her hands were shaking, she inhaled sharply when she felt Lucas' hands on top of hers.

"Maya, look at me" he said and she did. "No matter what your letter says, this thing... you and I will never change, you mean too much to me, we've been through so much together and college is only going to be another adventure. I will always be here, Maya, I thought that after 5 years you would've understood that I'm not leaving, I will never leave you." Her eyes were glossy, from the tears she was trying to hold back. He stood up and extended his hand t help her stand too. "Open your letter."

She turned her back to him, reading the letter aloud. "Ms. Maya Penelope Hart, we... are happy to..." before she could finish reading the sentence, Lucas ran towards her and lifted her spinning her around saying _"We're going to college!"_. She was laughing out loud, filled with hope for another chapter in their lives, things were changing and she couldn't wait, because no matter what he would be with her in every step of her way, she had finally understand.

"Put me down! You're all sweaty" she said, he didn't do it until he gave her a kiss on her forehead, it had been one of many, but suddenly everything clicked for her, they were Maya and Lucas and they were going to college and she felt unstoppable. "You missed" she said looking at him directly into his green eyes, she put her hand behind his neck and pulled him towards her, closing that gap between them that they should have closed long ago.


End file.
